Hinowa Domon
|rōmaji= Domon Hinowa |chinese = 土門日輪 |alias= Dark PrincessKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Prologue - (Dāku Purinsesu) in Japanese Izanagi PrincessKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 - イザナギ流のプリンセス (Izanagi-ryu no Purinsesu) in JapaneseKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 7, Epilogue - イザナギ流のお姫さま (Izanagi-ryū no Ohime-sama) in JapaneseKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 1 - イザナギのプリンセス (Izanagi no Purinsesu) in JapaneseKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 1 - イザナギのお姫さま (Izanagi no Ohime-sama) in JapaneseKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 3 - イザナギプリンセス (Izanagi Purinsesu) in Japanese mademoiselle (?) (by Subaru, Mutsura)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 7, Epilogue - お嬢 (Ojō) in Japanese |entry code = Dark Princess ( Dāku Purinsesu) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = Walpurgis Academy Gauntlet Rounds Domon Family Izanagi Clan |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student magician |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = Kira Domon (Grandmother)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 14, Chapter 2 Unnamed fatherKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 3 Unnamed mother (Unnamed cousin) |counterpart = |manga debut = |anime debut = |seiyu = |english voice = |image gallery = Yes }} Hinowa Domon (土門 日輪 Domon Hinowa) is a second-year Japanese student at Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. In Walpurgis Academy, she is part of the Rounds and is ranked 8th. She is also Raishin's fiancée. Appearance Hinowa and Yaya are said to be around the same height.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Prologue She has black eyes, pale skin color, and long black hair that is tied up in a slightly messy fashion with a white and black ribbon. The ribbon also wraps around her forehead, pushing up her messy fringe so that it does not cover her eyes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Cover For attire, she wears a cerise-colored kimono, a purple hakama, and lace-up boots.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 7, EpilogueKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 1 She attaches a pink "tasuki", which is a cord used to tuck up the sleeves of a kimono, on her back in a criss cross fashion. Occasionally, she would put on a pair of white tekkou, which is a cover for the back of the hand and the wrist.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 14, Cover Personality Hinowa is a sheltered girl in the family. Before coming to Walpurgis Academy to study, she had never gone to school and had a private tutor. Thus, Charlotte is the first friend for her. As Raishin's fiancée, she has thought Raishin has been the only one for her since she was a child. History Hinowa decided to go to Walpurgis Academy to study because she heard Tenzen Akabane, Raishin's enemy was there. She thought her fiancé, Raishin were going to go to the Academy to chase Tenzen. Thus, she told her grandmother that she was going to become the Wiseman, and enrolled into the Academy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 2 At that time, she lived in a cottage specially for students that come from powerful family dynasties of magicians. The cottage is separate from the official residence of the Headmaster. However, while she was studying at the Academy, she heard that Raishin was boarding at Shoko's place. Thus, she returned to Japan to see him, even though she actually knew Raishin has already gone to Walpurgis Academy to study. She appealed to her grandmother to allow her to return to Walpurgis Academy again, but the latter was angry because Hinowa had changed her mind. Although her grandmother has disowned her, Hinowa returned to Walpurgis Academy nonetheless. Plot Elf Speeder arc Raishin tells Yaya that he has a fiancée, but he does not think he will marry her because the Akabane Clan has discontinued. Raishin also believes that she is as unattainable as the stars are for him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 3, Chapter 4 Abilities *'Mana Affinity': She is an onmyoji, which means she is a sorcerer of Yin and Yang. She is also the heiress of the Izanagi clan. Thus, she is endowed with great mana.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 5 Her gross volume of mana is top-class in Walpurgis Academy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 12, Chapter 8 In addition, she is good at transferring Magic, which she does so by summoning the Shikigami, Madori. She can summon various Shikigami and use many types of Magic, probably more than Magnus at the same time. *'Ritual Spells': She is good at misogi and harae, which is a ritual of purification. Thus she can use healing magic as well. Automaton Where other puppeteers use Automatons, she does not. Instead, she uses a Shikigami, which is a magical creature that is called upon from the sacred realm, by conjuring spell of Izanagi style. She does not actually possess an automaton. Trivia * Her personal name "Hinowa" (日輪 Hinowa) means Sun in Japanese.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 13, Chapter 3 * The Japanese base text of her Entry "Dark Princess", "魔軍を統べる黒曜姫", means "Obsidian princess who commands an army of evil spirits". The ruby "ダークプリンセス" refers to "Dark Princess". *''Murasakiemon'' (紫衛門 transliterated as purple-''emon'') is the alias for female students who wear purple hakama during the Meiji and Taisho periods, and Hinowa's preference for the hakama is reminiscent of this. Additionally, during these periods, most female students preferred to wear the hakama, either in purple or maroon color, as their school uniform.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/袴https://shugyo.com/hakama/ *In Japanese culture, the word "Haikara-san" is used to describe the following female dress style in the Meiji and Taisho periods: a kimono; hakama; any European accessory, such as leather shoes; and socks, instead of traditional Japanese accessory. Boots may have been worn during these periods. However, leather shoes were more preferable to boots, because shoes were taken off before one enters a room, and leather shoes were considerably easier to remove than boots.http://www.kariginu.jp/hakama/hakimono.htm Today in Japan, many girls prefer to dress in the "Haikara-san" style with a pair of boots for their graduation ceremonies. Hinowa's dress preferences reflect this "Haikara-san" style. The popularity of the "Haikara-san" style is also evident in the manga series, Haikara-san. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female